


Прости, маг, он ждал меня слишком долго.

by ThalMajere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalMajere/pseuds/ThalMajere
Summary: Последнее, что помнит Локи - рука Таноса, сжимающаяся на его шее, и взгляд Тора. Он прекрасно понимает, что умер в тот миг, но сейчас он обнаруживает себя в чьем-то мидгарском доме и понятия не имеет, где сейчас его брат и что вообще происходит.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Прости, маг, он ждал меня слишком долго.

**Author's Note:**

> Моему падавану и лучшему другу. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.
> 
> Написано в рамках небольшого движа в моем твиттере, но что-то пошло не так хд

Это было... странно. Локи отчетливо помнил, как вокруг его шеи смыкается рука Таноса, а все, на что хватает сил — посмотреть в глаза брата. Собственно, это последнее, что он помнит. Потом только тишина и небытие. Но сейчас он, от чего-то, находит себя в какой-то комнате на постели. Все, что он может сказать об этом жилище, так это то, что оно точно мидгардское. Мужчина медленно поднимается на ноги и оглядывается. Дизайн определенно очень странный: повсюду какие-то амулеты и мистические предметы, со всех сторон веяло магией. Он передернул плечами, когда наконец узнал ее. Стрэндж. Это определенно была магия мидгардского колдуна, которого они встретили с Тором незадолго до знакомства со своей сестрой. Ну что ж, раз он в доме кого-то, с кем он уже знаком, было бы очень невежливо с его стороны не выйти и не поздороваться.   
В свою первую встречу Локи видел лишь одну комнату этого странного дома, так что не успел обратить внимание на то, как причудливо был оформлен дом и сколько артефактов здесь находилось. Пожалуй, не будь его голова сейчас занята чуть более важными вопросами (чуть более важными, чем его собственная жизнь, не более чем), то он определенно остановился бы рассмотрел каждый из них. Но сейчас ему нужны были ответы на вопросы, коих за несколько минут у него возникло великое множество.  
Величайший Маг Земли нашелся в своем кабинете, и первое, что бросилось асгардцу в глаза — седина. Если раньше виски землянина были лишь чуть ею затронуты, добавляя ему особого шарма, то теперь и в черных волосах можно было заметить бесцветные пряди.  
\- Я даже не знаю, с какого вопроса мне стоит начать, - трикстер облокотился плечом о дверной косяк и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- А, Локи, ты уже проснулся, - Стивен одарил его лишь мимолетным взглядом и снова уткнулся в старый пухлый том. - Я закончу через несколько минут.  
Локи пожал плечами и вальяжно устроился в ближайшем кресле. Маг действительно закончил очень быстро, не прошло и трех минут. А затем уставился на гостя тяжелым взглядом, от чего Локи стало немного не по себе. Разумеется он испугался не взгляда собеседника, но только его хватило, чтобы Лафейсон понял: за время его «отсутствия» произошло много действительно страшных вещей. Сердце предательски пропустило удар. Неужели и этот идиот?..   
Они закончили говорить лишь в ночи. За то время, что он был мертв, случились действительно страшные вещи. И трикстеру даже стало жаль умершего Старка, но когда Доктор рассказал ему, что его брат в конечном итоге остался жив, пусть и значительно потрепан, Локи облегченно выдохнул. Во всем этом мире, пожалуй, у него не осталось существа ближе. И сейчас, после своей смерти, он, наконец, осознал это окончательно.   
\- Где Тор? - Локи подскочил на ноги. Он был насквозь пропитан жгучей уверенностью в том, что ему стоит найти брата прямо сейчас. Он ведь обещал ему...  
\- Ты еще недостаточно окреп, я не могу тебя выпустить, - Стрэндж также поднялся на ноги, надеясь удержать асгардца.  
\- Прости, Маг, он ждал меня слишком долго. Где он?  
Стивен смерил его взглядом и обреченно вздохнул. И с чего он вообще взял, что ему удастся удержать этого безумного полубога, пусть и истощенного? Его не остановил Танос в его решении защитить громовержца, так с чего он решил, что у него получится?  
\- В одной из квартир Мстителей, я отвезу, - мужчина направился к выходу из комнаты и лишь в дверях обернулся на своего гостя. - Уже передумал? Или ты из загробного мира с собой деньги на такси прихватил?   
Снисходительный тон Стрэнджа вывел его из раздумий. Хмыкнув, он без особого труда нагнал бывшего хранителя Камня Времени. Пусть он действительно был слаб по сравнению со своим былым величием но, к счастью, это относилось лишь к его способностям, а не физическому состоянию.   
В дороге у него наконец появилось время обдумать происходящее. И в первую очередь происходящее в собственной голове. Он жил уже долго, чтобы научиться принимать свои чувства, так что со своей любовью к своему названному братцу он уже давно смирился. Пожалуй, все то, что он делал, было направленно не только на то, чтобы обратить на себя внимание отца, но и внимание Тора. Но Одинсон, избалованный вниманием, на своего младшего братишку, разумеется, никакого внимания не обращал. Со временем, когда Локи осознал, что его любовь к Тору далека от платонической, стало лишь хуже. Он намеренно отдалялся от него, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет, но все было тщетно. И тогда, в последней попытке привлечь к себе внимание отца и показать громовержцу, что он сам ничем не хуже, он затеял свою «революцию», но в конечном итоге он просто потерял контроль над ситуацией, что привело его сюда. Но теперь, зная и признавая все свои ошибки, он готов был все исправить. Да, они оба уже никогда не будут прежними, но в этом смысл. Примириться со всеми своими недостатками и всей своей болью, чтобы попытаться построить для себя лучшую жизнь. И пусть Тор никогда не полюбит его так, как сам Локи любит этого идиота, он все равно будет счастлив от одного знания того, что Тор жив, что теперь больше он никогда не побоится обратиться к брату за помощью или поделиться своей радостью. Он научится быть счастливым просто от самого факта, что он есть в жизни Тора и занимает там важное место.   
Стук каблуков его сапог утонул в мягком ворсе ковра, когда он вошел в комнату. Стрэндж предпочел уехать обратно, оставив братьев наедине. Сердце Локи стучало где-то в районе горла мозга, иначе он не мог понять, почему так четко слышит этот ритм в ушах. Он тяжело вздохнул и сделал последний шаг к комнате, где чувствовал присутствие Тора. Он действительно обнаружился там, стоящим у высоких панорамных окон с кружкой чего-то горячего в руках. В мидгарской одежде в нем сложно было признать Бога Грома, но трикстер почти физически ощущал ту силу, которая шла от него. Но помимо силы он так же чувствовал и его боль. Она ощущалась во всем помещении, равномерно исходя из тела Одинсона и оседая на всех встреченных поверхностях. Он выглядел изрядно постаревшим и побитым жизнью, хотя шесть земных лет ничего не значат для асгардских божеств. Но даже несмотря на свою усталость и боль, Локи почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дыхание от того, как красив он был. Занимающийся рассвет окрашивал светлые волосы мужчины во все оттенки розового и золотого, отражался в его голубых глазах и словно делал весь его образ мягче. Отросшие волосы небрежным хвостом были собраны за его спиной, но несколько коротких непослушных прядей обрамляли его лицо, от чего Локи почти физически почувствовал желание заправить их назад. Он облокотился плечом о стену, молча наблюдая за братом. Солнце поднималось все выше, обозначая начало нового дня. И, возможно, новой жизни для одного Бога коварства и обмана.  
\- Я же говорил, что солнце снова воссияет над нами, - голос отказывался ему повиноваться, так что вместо задуманной насмешки вышел трепетный шепот. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Тор обернулся, словно громом пораженный.  
\- Локи?.. Нет, не Локи, видение. Снова...  
Он смотрел на него, не веря собственным глазам, а сам трикстер лишь сейчас задумался над одной единственной вещью: как ему доказать Тору, что он действительно жив? Мужчина склонил голову к плечу, раздумывая над тем, что же делать дальше. Но думал он лишь до тех пор, пока не вспомнил слова самого Тора шесть лет назад на ковчеге асгардцев. «Я бы обнял тебя, если бы ты и правда был здесь.» Он оторвался от стены, в которой находил опору последние несколько минут и направился в сторону брата.  
\- А если бы я действительно был здесь? Настоящий и живой? Как мне теперь доказать тебе, что я здесь?  
Тор не ответил, настороженно наблюдая за движениями «призрака». А меж тем Локи двигался к нему так же неотвратимо, как движется само время. Приблизившись достаточно близко, он осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, положил ладонь на напряженное плечо. Он сам завороженно наблюдал за тем, как мягко ведет своей ладонью выше, пока она не оказалась на небритой щеке громовержца, в то время как сам Тор со все большим пониманием и почти благоговейно наблюдал за его лицом.   
\- Ты жив. Но как это возможно?.. Ты ведь умер тогда!..  
\- Я ведь дал тебе слово, брат, помнишь? - Лафейсон наконец смог найти в себе силы взять под контроль свое лицо и хитро улыбнуться, словно у него был план (которого, разумеется, не было). - Это заняло какое-то время, но солнце ведь снова сияет над нами.

Впереди их ждет еще немало испытаний, но какая теперь разница, если они наконец будут проходить их плечом к плечу?


End file.
